Retrospect (comic)
|pages = 38 |year = 2286 |stardate = Various }} Scotty's true love. Summary When the visits Deep Space Station K-12 engineer Scott is informed his former wife Glynnis has died. All he has left of her is a holophoto, her pendant and his memories. Memorable quotes "You'll have to forgive Mr. Scott. He hasn't been quite right for a few weeks, since he was hit by a lightning bolt from a Greek god." "You've been in space how long?" : - Kirk and Weiss "That's my Glynnis. We met when we were little more than children." "She looks familiar some— Wait a minute, about fifteen years ago, wasn't it? Wasn't she the one on Beta Nirobi II who—" "Aye. That was her. You've a good memory for women, captain." "Call it a knack." : - Scott and Kirk Background information * It was reprinted in the and ''Best of Peter David collections. Creators * Based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Writer: Peter David * Artists: ** Curt Swan (pencil art) ** Ricardo Villagran (inking) ** Michele Wolfman (color art) ** Janice Chiang (letter art) ** Gray Morrow (cover art) * Editor: Robert Greenberger (credited as "admiral") * Based on a concept by Characters ;Montgomery Scott : 's chief engineer, formerly of . ;Glynnis Campbell : long time friend of Montgomery Scott's, married to Angus MacFarlane in the 2260s, married to Montgomery Scott in late 2270s ; James T. Kirk : Enterprise-A , formerly of the original Enterprise. ; Leonard McCoy : Enterprise-A CMO. ;Hikaru Sulu : Enterprise-A helmsman, does some fencing training with Kirk in 2286. ; Spock : Enterprise exec and science officer, visits Beta Nirobi II in 2267. ;Saavik : Enterprise navigator and science officer, she attends Peter Preston's funeral in 2285. ;Peter Preston : Montgomery Scott's nephew who died during a training cruise. In early 2270s his uncle tried to convince him to join Starfleet ;Dannan Preston : Older sister of Peter's, in 2285 a Starfleet lieutenant who attends her brother's funeral. ::The Star Trek II novelization points out Dannan is 12 years older than Peter and already a commander in 2285; in the comic they appear to be the same age. ;Fran Preston : Mother of Dannan and Peter, sister of Montgomery Scott. Furious her brother didn't take care of her son as promised. ;Angus MacFarlane : Husband of Glynnis Campbell in 2260s, he and Scott had a fight on Beta Nirobi II in 2267 ;Henri Picard : Starfleet admiral who notifies Montgomery Scott he has been accepted into Starfleet Training School. ;Dorrie : Girl Angus dates in 2237. ;Weiss : Colonist on Beta Nirobi II who is amazed of Montgomery Scott's work. References ;Beta Nirobi II : Agricultural Federation colony visited by in 2267. ;medals and awards ;Deep Space K-12 : Federation starbase visited by in 2286 ;fencing: In 2286 Sulu and Kirk train the Enterprise-A's gym. ;Scotch whisky (alcohol): After learning about the death of his wife, Scotty empties at least three bottles. ;Mira Romaine : Memory Alpha archivist. ;Carolyn Palamas : Former Enterprise archaeology and anthropology officer. ;Tom Preston : Husband of Fran and father of Dannan and Peter; he is at his workplace when his brother-in-law visits the family after arrival on Earth. ;Omicron Ceti II : Agricultural Federation colony with which Federation had have lost contact. ;Star TreX : Scotty and Glynn have an issue of this comic in their apartment in the 2240s. Timeline ;2222 : Scotty is born. ;2224 : Glynnis Campbell is born. ;2229 : Angus and his friends scare Glynnis, Scotty comes to her rescue. ;2237 : Scotty goes to the dance, he is 15 years old. ;2247 : Scotty is accepted into Starfleet Training School; he won't see Glynnis the next 20 years. ;2267 (stardate 3171.4) : A few weeks after their encounter at Pollux, Enterprise visits Beta Nirobi II. Scotty learns Glynnis married his old rival Angus. ;2273 : Scotty visits his sister in Glasgow and projects he'll be spending more time refitting Enterprise. He also learns Glynnis and Angus divorced. ;2285 (stardate 8140.1) : Peter Preston's funeral; Glynnis and Montgomery are married for 4 years and 9 months. ;2286 : Glynnis Campbell dies while her husband is exiled on Vulcan. }} Category:Comics